


Two Halves Of A Whole

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective Vision (Marvel), Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: So much was going on that Wanda hardly noticed the words when they'd first appeared. Look Again, splashed across her stomach in brilliant gold, the most gorgeous handwriting she'd ever seen.She found herself staring at her apparent soulmate, The Vision, as they all prepared for battle. This couldn't be right, could it? The Vision wasn't even really human. And yet, there was something..Soulmate Au, written for AU-gust
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	1. A Little Less Broken

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for day 3 of AU-gust. Prompt: Soulmate AU. Enjoy!

Wanda Maximoff had more or less accepted the fact that she would go through life without a soul-mark. Aside from her brother's, of course. Twins were always born marked for each other, two halves of a whole.

An untidily scribbled 'Wawa' on her palm, the slightly less messy 'Petwo' on his. Their names had been their first words, to each other or otherwise.

But everyone said there was supposed to be a second mark, the mark of a romantic soulmate, another missing piece of your soul. If it wasn't there when you were born, it would show up after the birth of your soulmate. The wait was usually short, a few years at most. Strangely though, for Wanda, she had reached age 19 with no sign of a second mark.

She told herself it didn't matter. Tried to believe it didn't bother her. She had Pietro, and he was all she needed.  
\--

So much was going on that Wanda hardly noticed the words when they'd first appeared. Look Again, splashed across her stomach in brilliant gold, the most gorgeous handwriting she'd ever seen.

She found herself staring at her apparent soulmate, The Vision, as they all prepared for battle. This couldn't be right, could it? The Vision wasn't even really human. And yet, there was something..

"Oi!"

Pietro completely ruined the moment, throwing a jacket at her head.  
\--

Then Pietro had died, and Wanda had screamed for his loss, for the loss of a piece of her soul, and the pain was such that she completely forgot about the new piece that had just come into existence.

She took revenge on an Ultron by tearing out what amounted to it's heart, but it was too late to save her brother. The city crumbled around her, and Wanda was almost ready to crumble with it..

Then The Vision swept her into his arms, carrying her away from the destruction, and Wanda felt herself instinctively curl into him. He set her down one of the escape carriers, and she almost stumbled, but he caught her again. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-Why did you..?"

"Well.. I couldn't leave you.." His voice was soft, as was the expression on his face. In that moment, he looked so human, and Wanda felt a pang of guilt for ever believing that he wasn't. He looked away for a moment. "There's one more.. I have to go.." He'd guided her to sit down. "You should be safe now.."

He turned, taking flight once more. Wanda felt a lump in her throat as he'd departed, and jumped up again, calling after him.

"Vision!" Her heart jumped when he looked back at her. "Be safe, okay?"

"I will try" Vision replied.

Wanda watched him until he was out of sight.  
\--

It was a while before they actually spoke about the words. Wanda tried to explain what they were, but he cut her off.

"I know what a soulmark is. And what it represents. I just don't understand how I can have one.."

"Well, you do. If I'm not what you want.." Wanda huffed.

"That's not what I meant.. I am technically only three weeks old" Vision reminded her. "I'm not sure I know what I want."

"I know.. I'm sorry, that was mean" Wanda sighed. "I'm just.."

"You're still hurting, over your brother.. I understand" said Vision. "I'm new, to everything.. but I do know I feel a connection to you."

"And I do, to you.. maybe we can start as friends?" Wanda offered him her hand, Pietro's greyed-out mark still faintly visible on her palm.

"Well.. I am in need of a friend" Vision smiled softly. He took the hand Wanda offered, but that did not feel close enough, and so he hugged her.

Wanda was startled for a moment, but soon returned the hug, burying her face against his chest. Held by him, she did not feel quite so broken.  
\--

So, Wanda and Vision became friends. Good friends, and eventually, the very best of friends. Vision was the one Wanda went to if she was having a bad day, and Wanda was the one Vision went to if he needed something explained to him.. such as why it was important to knock on a closed door before entering. That explanation had come after a string of incidences of Vision interrupting other Avengers in the toilet, culminating in the day he had walked into Wanda's bedroom after she had just come out of the shower.

The problem, Vision had explained, was the remnants of Jarvis left in him. As Jarvis, he had been used to having full access to any building he was in, not bothering with things like privacy. It was an ingrained habit that he was trying to break as Vision.  
\--

While the connection was always there, and growing everyday, Wanda and Vision didn't speak much about what they really were to each other, or told their teammates that they were soulmates, although Wanda thought that Natasha may have worked it out.

The subject came up for the first time in a while one night when they were alone in the compound, their teammates away on a mission. Wanda and Vision were left out of many of the new Avengers early missions. Steve said it was because they didn't have much field experience and needed a little more training. Wanda thought it was because they were still a little afraid to trust her, but she understood why. She wouldn't trust her either.

So there she and Vision were, alone in the compound, watching a movie, when Vision had said, quite shyly:

"Wanda.. I was wondering if I might see your mark? I think I could believe it more if I saw it.. Not that I don't believe you, but.."

"Didn't you see it when.." Wanda blushed, referring to the shower incident.

"No" Vision blushed himself. He did that quite a lot, but it was subtle, a very faint darkening of his skin, and Wanda was the only one who ever really noticed. "I averted my eyes quite quickly. If you'd rather not show me, or if it's too private.."

"No, it's okay.. " Her blush deepened a little, but she pushed up her shirt, revealing the golden words on her belly.

"Oh.. It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"I think so" Wanda smiled softly.

Without really thinking about it, Vision reached out to touch the mark, and Wanda's breath caught. He jolted back.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay" She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's just.. a little intense, having your soulmate touch the mark."

"Oh.."

"Like I said, it's alright.. So.. can I see yours, Vizh?"

"Oh, of course.. mine's a little difficult, you really have to know where too look.." He lifted his shirt and sweater, and Wanda immediately knew what he meant, because her words were red.

I looked in your head, and I saw..

The final word was obscured by his trousers, but Wanda remembered it, remembered what she'd said to him, and felt another pang of guilt.

"Vizh.."

"Oh, do you want to see the last word? I can.." Vision, naive about a great many things, moved to undo his trousers.

"No!" Wanda's faintly blushing cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "No, I don't have to see it right now.. I just wanted to say I was sorry, for what I said then. That those are the words you're stuck with forever.."

"It's alright. I understand why you said it."

"I'm still sorry.." Wanda sighed. She knew he understood.. He seemed to understand a lot of things about her. Probably why fate had chosen to not be so cruel for once, and given him to her. She looked at him again for a moment, and his sweet expression tugged at her heart.

Opened her mouth to say something else, but words weren't enough. 'Sorry' wasn't enough to make up for ever believing Vision a monster, when in reality he was anything but.

"Wanda, you really don't have to worry about.. mmm.."

Wanda kissed him. It was soft, and quick, so much so that for a while, Vision could not remember whether or not it actually happened, and one day in the future he would ask Wanda if she remembered it too.

"Just.. thank you for being here.. Let's get back to the movie, okay?"

Vision could only nod, words failing him. But as they turned back to the screen, Vision found himself draping an arm around Wanda, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They remained that way, two halves slowly growing into a brand new whole, until the other Avengers got home.


	2. A Wonderful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Civil War complicates things for new soulmates Wanda and Vision.

Wanda and Vision continued to take things slowly, letting their friendship grow before they thought too much about anything more. Of course, something more was always there, whether they thought about it or not. The soulbond that connected them, continued to draw them together. A bond that made them One.

They explored the bond a little more on occasions when they were alone in the compound. They would hold hands as they walked around the grounds. If the whether was warm, sometimes they would swim together, each one subtly admiring the way the other looked in a swimsuit. They would cuddle on the couch, Wanda's head resting on Vision's shoulder. Sometimes she would tell him all the things she wasn't comfortable discussing with their other teammates. He wouldn't cut her off, wouldn't try to offer advice, unless she asked. Vision simply listened, and for that, Wanda was grateful. She would kiss him on the cheek to thank him, and he would blush, a blush only Wanda could see.

Their soulmateship might have looked a little strange to an outside observer, but it worked for them.

Until the civil war.  
\--

Vision should have never kept her confined. He knew now how wrong he had been. Wished he had realised it sooner. Had he known what would happen, he never would have tried to stop her from escaping with Clint, would even have helped her.

But he had been afraid. Tony had warned him that Wanda could be taken away, never knowing just how terrifying a prospect that really was for him. Fear for her, never of her, never, had driven Vision's actions.

Yes, Wanda had hurt him when she escaped, but Vision was never upset with her. How could he be, when he felt, through their bond, how much it hurt her to do it?

They avoided each other, during the fight at the airport. Wanda didn't want to hurt Vision again, and Vision could never even dream of hurting her.

Then he had heard Wanda scream, and the sound tore at his heart. Vision flew to her side as soon as he was able.

"I'm sorry.."

"Me too.."

Vision had been so focused on making sure Wanda was alright that when Tony had ordered him to take out Sam's engine, his aim was off. He and Wanda had both been horrified when Rhodey fell. No-one was supposed to end up seriously hurt. How had things gone so very wrong?

"No.. I didn't mean.."

"Go check on him, Vizh.." Wanda sat up, gently pushing him away. Sirens whirred in the distance, growing closer. "I'm okay. Go.."

Reluctantly, he did so, landing a short distance away from where Tony was cradling the downed Rhodey.

Again, Vision thought, How had everything gone so wrong, so quickly?  
\--

Vision returned to The Avengers compound completely alone, and so very lost. They had taken Sam and Clint and Scott away, but worst of all, they had taken Wanda.

What Tony warned him of had come to pass, but rather than stopping it, it seemed like he may have helped to cause it.

Vision felt like half of him was missing, because it was. Wanda was a part of him, the other half of his soul. He had never known life with out her close by.

Her absence hurt like a knife through his synthetic heart, but worse than her absence was her suffering. He felt it all through their bond. Wanda's fear as she was bound, her discomfort as the slightly too tight collar was locked around her neck. He heard her scream at the pain of a shock, felt her pain himself.

Vision screamed with her, he screamed for her, screamed for everything that went wrong. For days on end Vision screamed with her, screamed until his synthetic throat was raw, but no-one heard him, so much else was going on that no-one was bothered with a lonely, heartbroken synthezoid. No-one understood what he had lost.

This couldn't go on. He had to get Wanda out of The Raft, he had to.. Vision, lost in his own head, was suddenly brought back to Earth by a hand on his shoulder. He was huddled in a corner of Wanda's bedroom. Natasha Romanoff was gazing down at him with a slightly gentler expression than he was used to seeing on her. Steve Rogers was there too, although he was hanging back, a little unsure.

"We're going to get her out, Vision" Natasha told him. "Do you think you can help us?"

"Yes" Vision jumped to his feet. "Anything I can do, I will."

"Natasha" Steve frowned, are you sure we can trust.."

"Wanda is my soulmate" Vision snapped, cutting off the very surprised Captain. "I understand that may be hard to believe, so if you need to see the mark.." He reached for his trousers.

"No, that won't be necessary.." Steve raised his hands. "Let's just get going.." He turned to leave, with Vision now close behind him.

Natasha chuckled, following them both.

"That was brilliant.."  
\--

Locked in her cell in the Raft, Wanda was completely out of it. Exhausted, confused, in pain. So when there was a commotion around her, when her collar was broken, and she was torn free of her restraints, she knew it couldn't be real. When a pair of wonderfully familiar arms scooped her up to carry her away from that terrible place, when warm tears that weren't her own splashed onto her face, a beloved voice whispering how sorry he was, she knew it had to be a dream.

Still, Wanda curled into Vision, clinging to the front of his suit for as long as her mind would let her keep him there.

With him, she was almost whole.. her soulmate was a wonderful dream.

"I've got you, Wanda. I've got you. No-one is going to hurt you anymore.."

Such a wonderful dream..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this two parter will probably be four parts now. Oh well, must follow the muse..


	3. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision reunite.

Vision stayed with Wanda for as long as he possibly could. He held her, and cried softly, as Natasha fussed around her with bandages, medicine, an IV to administer rehydration and pain relief.

He cried, and he apologised, not just to Wanda, but to Clint and Sam and Scott.. none of them deserved The Raft. He lingered, holding Wanda's hand, but he knew he had to go soon. He, Natasha, and Steve had agreed.. As much as they had fought, they all still cared about Tony. Someone had to be there for him, and keep an eye on how things were going at home. Seeing as Vision was the only one not currently not on the run from the law, he was really the only option. Nat had promised that as soon as it was safe, they would find a way for him to see Wanda. It would be cruel to keep soulmates apart.

Even having secured this promise, when it came time for him to depart the jet, Vision found it very difficult to leave. He felt Wanda's soul, the other half of his own, crying out for him, and forced himself to fly faster, because if he turned back now, there was a rather large chance that he would never be able to leave her again.

Soon, he told himself. He would see her again soon.  
\--

It wasn't long before Wanda discovered that Vision hadn't been a dream.

She'd woken in a Hospital in Wakanda with Natasha at her bedside. The Black Widow tried to explain everything that had happened, but most of it went over her head, except for the parts about Vision. He had really been there, saved her, held her in his arms. She could still feel the ghost of his tears on her face.

Wanda's emotions were a jumble. She was happy that Vision had come for her. Sad that she hadn't been able to speak to him. A part of her was even angry, that he had taken such a risk.

Ross, she was sure, would not see Vision as human, and with his connection to Ultron, would only be too willing to have him taken apart for any perceived mistake. Then Wanda would have lost another piece of her soul.

On the other hand, Wanda couldn't say that she would not have made the same choice, if their roles had been reversed. The Soulmate bond was a powerful thing. She felt it pulling her back towards Vision, every second of every day.

So, when Natasha told her that Vision wanted to see her, and that Nat had promised to make it happen, of course Wanda agreed.

He made her feel as close to whole as she was ever going to be.  
\--

Wanda recognised him immediately, even with his disguise. Could feel his nervous energy reflecting her own as he stepped off a train, blue eyes darting around the platform until they locked onto her green ones. Each could feel the other trying not to break into a run as they made their way towards each other, not wanting to draw much attention to themselves. However, Wanda was unable to resist the urge to run the last few steps, flinging herself into his arms. She made Vision drop both his suitcase and his train schedule, but he didn't care at all.

"Wanda.."

"Vision.."

They clung to each other, whole once more, a massive weight lifting from their shoulders, feeling their soulmarks grow warm at their reunion.

"I'm sorry.." Vision murmured, holding her close. "I'm so sorry, for everything.."

"I'm sorry too" Wanda looked up at him, frowning slightly. "I've been worried about you. Nat and Steve say they couldn't have got us out without your help, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but.. That could have gone really badly for you, if anyone found out you were involved."

"I know" Vision sighed, idly running his fingers through her hair, as Wanda instinctively leaned into his touch. "I know.. But I felt it all, Wanda.. Every shock, every time they hurt you. I couldn't let it go on, I love you far too much to.." He froze.

"What did you just say?"

"Um.. well.. I said.. what I meant was.." Vision blushed so brightly that his disguise was rendered almost pointless.

Wanda chuckled, a soft smile slowly spreading over her face.

"Say it again."

"I.. I love you, Wanda."

"I love you too."

"You do?" Vision's eyes lit up.

"I do" Wanda's smile widened, and she reached up to gently cup his cheek. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay."

"Y-Yes" He nodded. "That's okay.."

Wanda leaned up to kiss him, and he leaned down just enough to meet her, gently brushing his lips against hers.

That kiss was everything. Gentle and sweet, but deep, stoking the flames of a newly lit passion. It felt like forever, yet no time at all. It was apologies, promises, but most of all love.  
\--

Wanda and Vision couldn't be together all the time, but they lived for the days when they were.

Special days full of precious, stolen moments. A walk through Paris, a Gondola ride in Venice.

Sweet kisses and soft touches in hotel rooms, countless I love yous, whispered between pleasured cries of the other's name.

It was harder to be apart, of course, once they had made love for the first time, their soulbond fully forged. But both Wanda and Vision clung to hope that one day, things would be better. That they could have more than stolen moments.

They almost believed it was possible, before Vision started experiencing strange headaches, and Wanda felt his pain, no matter where else in the world she was. When they were next together, on a trip to Edinburgh, Wanda had done all she could to try and soothe his pain. It worked, for a while.

They really should have stayed in bed.  
\--

The day Thanos came to Earth was the worst of Wanda's life. Worse than the loss of her parents, worse even than the death of Pietro, because this time, the loss of her soulmate came at her own hand.

"It's alright.." Vision had whispered, "You could never hurt me.."

But Wanda had hurt Vision, she had killed him, and as she watched him crumble, felt the other half of her soul being torn away, she knew nothing would ever be alright again. Worse still, their sacrifice had all been for nothing when Thanos rewound time, and Wanda was forced to watch Vision die a second time, to feel the pain of his loss all over again when Thanos ripped the Mind Stone from his head.

And as she knelt beside his broken body, Wanda was almost grateful when her own end came, and she felt herself float away as dust on the wind. What was left for her, anyway? Thanos really had taken everything.

Or so she thought. Wanda never had the time to notice that her soulmark hadn't faded, that Vision's words on her stomach had still been vibrant gold.

Because even if you took away the Stone, there was still a lot of Vision left..


	4. Still Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding looking at her soulmark, Wanda makes a startling discovery.

Wanda woke, five years later, she was told, to a world without Vision, a world she had never wanted to face. But she was an Avenger. She had made a commitment, a promise. So, although the pain of her soulmate's loss burned like a raging fire in her gut, Wanda got off her ass, stepped through the door (Well, portal), and got to the job at hand.

She confronted the Mad Titan himself, at the first chance she got. He didn't know her, but she made sure that he would never forget who she was. Wanda had almost ended the whole battle on her own, probably would have succeeded, if not for Thanos playing dirty and blasting her with a missile. She'd been left dazed after that, but not for long. She'd taken to the sky, initially wanting to find Thanos and finish the job..

But then she saw the boy, Peter Parker, the one who called himself Spider-Man. Battered and bruised, and so much younger than she'd imagined, having never seen him without his mask. He looked so worried as he passed the Gauntlet to a glowing blonde-haired woman he didn't recognise, and neither did Wanda, though must be on their side. That look tugged at Wanda's heart. Vision had liked Peter, he'd told her so.

In the name of her lost soulmate, Wanda did what he would have done. She gave up her desire revenge in favour of a more selfless pursuit. Wanda landed beside Peter Parker, told him not to worry. Fought alongside a group of amazing, powerful women, most of whom she had never met, or else did not know very well, but that didn't matter, not when they fought for the same purpose. Wanda fought on the side of life, and she knew that her Vision would have been proud.

But that didn't change anything. It couldn't bring him back. Wanda would be forever broken, forever missing a part of her soul. So when Tony Stark snapped his fingers, and Thanos and his army crumbled to dust, she would not have minded going with them.  
\--

Clint took Wanda home with him, after Tony Stark's funeral. There wasn't really anywhere else for her to go. Clint, at least, cared about her, and, may have had some small idea of what she was going through.. and not just through the loss of Laura, who had since been returned to him.

Wanda wasn't surprised when Clint showed her his second, platonic mark, Natasha's words ("Just get it over with.") having lost their colour, although she would not have needed it to understand his grief over the Black Widow's death. She also felt Nat's loss keenly, still struggling to believe she was gone.

For weeks, Wanda desperately avoided looking at her own soulmark, not wanting to see Vision's beautiful golden words faded to the dull grey signifying his death. She succeeded, until the day she accidentally caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she was getting out of the shower, and froze. Blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be. It was wishful thinking.

Wanda stared at her reflection for a long while before she looked down, fully expecting to have her brief, impossible moment of hope crushed.. but it wasn't. The words were still the shining gold they had been on the day they had first appeared.

Wanda felt a lump in her throat. Her fingers gently tracing the letters on her stomach. She could hear Vision's voice, as clearly as if he were right there with her.

_"Look Again." ___

____

And so she did. Wanda closed her eyes. Reached out into the world with her mind, her heart, her torn soul. Searched for any sign of Vision, any of the small signs she had sensed, but brushed away, believing they couldn't be real.

She looked, and she could feel him. A little bit broken, but he was there.

Wanda's heart swelled, a smile spreading over her face. She hurriedly dried herself, and dressed. After weeks of moving about like a ghost, she now had plans.

Take away the Stone, and there was still a lot of Vision left.

She just had to put the pieces back together.  
\--

From what little information Wanda could gather, Vision's body was most likely still in Wakanda. Bruce, in the broken Hulk-buster, had taken the time to drag him back to Shuri's lab, but beyond that, no-one could tell her.

Clint, to his credit, did not ask too many questions when she told him she needed to go. He drove Wanda into the city, to the Sanctum Sanctorum, where, after explaining her reasons, Doctor Strange was happy to offer her a portal to Wakanda.

Princess Shuri was not at all surprised when Wanda suddenly stepped into her lab, although she did slightly startle the normally unflappable Okoye.

"I thought you would be here soon.." Shuri had smiled at her. "Actually, I am surprised you did not come sooner.."

"I thought he was gone, and I was avoiding looking at my mark.." Wanda replied, slightly ashamed. "Is he.."

"Follow me.."  
\--

Shuri led Wanda deeper into the lab, where they found Vision, hooked up to many strange machines Wanda didn't recognise, one showing a digital map of his broken, slightly scattered mind. His body was still grey, save for Wanda's scarlet words, vibrant enough to be visible through his suit, but Shuri had repaired his stab wounds, and his previously shattered skull.

"Vizh.." Wanda reached out to hold his hand, and she could have sworn his fingers twitched in response.

"He knows you are here.." Shuri was already at work, examining the map and repairing more broken connections.

"C-Can you help him?" Wanda looked at the Princess.

"I think so. His mind is less broken from losing the stone than we expected. I have already been making some repairs, and it will be easier now, with you.. hold this, please.." Shuri handed Wanda a small mechanical object, connected to one of the machines.. And when she held it, the map flickered, and then, some of the connections in Vision's mind began repairing themselves. "Yes!"

"What's happening?"

"You are Vision's soulmate. His mind is repairing itself in response to you, to match you, being his other half" Shuri explained. "And your powers come from the same power source that he has lost. When the time comes for us to try and wake him, you can provide the energy he needs."

"So.." Wanda frowned, "The same power I used to destroy him can also restore him?"

"I believe so" Shuri grinned. "Rather poetic, isn't it? This will all still take time, of course.. maybe a few weeks."

Wanda squeezed Vision's hand, and his fingers slowly curled around hers in response.

"I have time.. as long as he needs."  
\--

A few weeks later, when Shuri and Wanda were ready to try and wake Vision, all of the surviving Avengers showed up to witness the event, even the now elderly Steve. They all needed this miracle, even those who had never met Vision. Needed this one small win, in the face of all they had lost to secure their larger victory.

They all watched, as Shuri hooked Wanda up to machines between her and Vision, that would help her focus and channel her power into him, and hopefully, wake him up. Shuri had done everything she could, it was all on Wanda now.

Wanda's heart raced. This had to work. It had to. She had not come all this way to not get her soulmate back. She closed her eyes, summoned her power, focusing, but not to fight and destroy, as she had done to Thanos, but to build to restore, to bring life. She watched, everyone watched, as the colour slowly returned to Vision's face, the reddish-purple of his skin, the teal of his suit, the gold of his cape. But he wasn't moving yet, wasn't waking.

Wanda focused harder on her task, gave more, all she had, all she was, because she needed him, he was her missing piece, the half that made her whole. She moved closer, grasped his face.

"Please, Vision. Come back to me."

She kissed him, and the room filled with energy, swirling scarlet merging with a new colour, gold.

As it suddenly cleared, everyone in the room was forced backwards, Bucky grabbing Steve so he wouldn't fall, Thor catching Rocket before he went flying into the wall, no one entirely sure what was going on..

And then Vision sat bolt upright, gasping, confused, the last thing he remembered was Thanos.. He gazed around the lab, at the awed faces, not all of whom he recognised, until his eyes fell on Wanda.

"Wanda.."

"Vizh!" She threw her arms around him, exhausted, but so very happy. "It's okay.. you're okay."

"I.. I'm okay.." He returned her embrace, instinctively pressing a kiss into her hair, then jumped, panicked. "But Thanos.. The stone..!"

"The Stone is gone. Thanos is gone. You're here" She managed a weak smile for her soulmate, but her efforts had taken a lot out of her. She was so exhausted, but her job was done. She could rest, for a while. "You're here, everything's okay now.."

Wanda fell limp in Vision's arms.

"Wanda.." Vision shook her gently, but she didn't stir, and his eyes widened in horror. "Wanda, wake up! Somebody help please!" His call was answered, nearly everyone present rushing forward to help, but he was still a little confused, and too worried, to properly register them. "Wanda!"  
\--

Once again, Wanda woke in a Wakandan hospital room, but this time, it was Vision at her side, clutching her hand. She sensed his presence immediately, turning to smile at him, her heart wonderfully full.

"Hello.."

"Wanda!" He leapt up to hug her. "You scared me.."

"I'm sorry.." She revelled in the feeling of being in his arms, a feeling she thought she may never have again. "But I'm okay, I promise."

"You shouldn't have.. Whatever you did, it was too much" Vision stammered. "W-What if.."

"I'm fine, Vizh" Wanda repeated. "Just a little tired.. but it's worth it. You're my soulmate, I couldn't leave you like you were when there was a chance I could bring you back. You would have done the same for me."

"That's true.." He paused. "Dr. Banner told me.. Five years, really?"

"Yes..

"I suppose it makes sense.. It feels like I've been gone a long time, yet no time at all. I remember Thanos, and then I was just.. lost, for a while. And then.. waiting. That must have come after you were restored.."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I just.."

"It's alright" He leaned over to kiss her. "That doesn't matter now. You just need to rest."

"Mmm.." She sighed contentedly, happily kissing him back. "I have been resting. I'm fine."

"I still think.."

They were interrupted when Shuri stepped into the room.

"Shuri" Wanda grinned. "Great, you can tell Vision I'm fine, and to stop worrying."

"Well.." Shuri hesitated.

"What?" Vision panicked.

"What's wrong?" Wanda frowned.

"Nothing's.. wrong, exactly" said Shuri. "We assumed you were just suffering exhaustion, but I had our Doctors run some tests to be sure, and.."

"And?" Wanda squeezed Vision's hand, now a little nervous herself.

"Well.. Were you aware that you are pregnant?"


	5. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things, Wanda and Vision discover, are simply meant to be.

"Uh.. what?" Wanda blinked in shock, while Vision just stared at Shuri, quite dumbstruck.

"About twelve weeks.." The Wakandan Princess continued, but Wanda did not hear much more than that.

She started doing the math. Twelve weeks. The final fight with Thanos had happened nine weeks ago.. Which meant Wanda had already been pregnant before the Decimation. Wanda felt a lump in her throat. How it happened didn't matter. Soulmateship brought with it a magic that made impossible things happen. No, what worried her was everything that had happened since.

Wanda had taken a few hits in Edinburgh. On the battlefield in Wakanda. She'd even been at the centre of a missile strike that sent her flying. She'd been pregnant through it all, but she didn't know. She had never tried to be careful. Never known to be careful. How could a tiny baby get through all that unscathed? She'd already had one miracle today. How could she ask for another?

Shuri had a doctor, one more experienced in this area than she was, bring in a machine to give her a scan, and Wanda almost cringed away as they pressed the doppler to her belly, not wanting to know about the damage she had inevitably caused this child. But Vision, oh, her poor sweet Vision, seeming a little overwhelmed, but happy, was shuffling his seat forward, closer to the screen. Still holding Wanda's hand, and smiling at her, a soft little smile. They had discussed children.. as a far off, rather abstract idea, but they had discussed it, as something they both wanted, someday. She couldn't bear to tell him what she had done.. because whatever was wrong, it was all Wanda's fault, even though there was no way she could have known.

Wanda felt an ache in her heart as they switched on the screen, and screwed her eyes shut as they searched with the doppler, not wanting to see her Soulmate's heart broken when it had only just started beating again.

"Here we are.." said the Doctor, a woman about Okoye's age, then paused. "Hmm.."

"What is it?" Vision's voice sounded panicked. "Is something wrong?"

"No" said the Doctor, but Wanda didn't hear her.

She'd squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. She didn't want to know how she had hurt her baby, the little piece of Vision she had carried with her when he was gone, the little piece of him she had failed to protect. Vision was trying to speak to her, squeezing her hand. Shuri and the doctor were speaking to her too, but she wasn't registering anything at all, heard nothing through the barrier she had imposed upon herself.. until one sound broke through.

Just a little flutter, but somehow, she knew exactly what the sound was, even if she couldn't quite let herself fully believe it. She made herself open her eyes. Looked at Vision, who now seemed relieved, to the squirming shapes on the ultrasound screen.

"Th-That sound" Wanda's own heart fluttered. "Is that.."

"Two little heartbeats" the Doctor smiled.

"Two?" Vision jumped.

"Mmhm" Shuri smirked. "It seems you are expecting twins.”

"And they.." Wanda swallowed, "Are they.."

"It's early, but they both seem perfectly healthy" the Doctor confirmed.

Wanda sobbed in relief, and then, started laughing, the most wonderful, joyous laugh.

"Wanda?" Vision frowned, confused, and a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I was worried.. but they're okay. Our babies are okay!" Wanda continued to laugh, and Vision found the sound contagious, so he laughed too. It was, after all, a wonderful outlet for some of the nervous energy he'd built up throughout the day.

"Our babies.. oh.. I'm going to be a Daddy!"

"I'm going to be a Mommy!" Wanda pulled Vision closer to kiss him, their soulmarks glowing.

They were together again, both alive, happy and whole, and blessed with another little miracle.

This was how things were meant to be.  
\--

Wanda gave birth to she and Vision's twin sons, Thomas and William Maximoff, about seven months later. While Wanda had held onto some concerns regarding the twins wellbeing, they were both born healthy and screaming, entering the world swaddled in scarlet energy.. Wanda had been protecting them from the moment of conception without ever knowing about it.

William, or Billy, had been born with his soulmark, the words 'Look out!' across his tiny shoulder blades.

The words had concerned Wanda, a little. What would her son have to 'Look out!' for? It didn't help that Billy quickly proved to be the quieter, gentler, more sensitive of the twins, and thus, sparked more of Wanda's maternal need to protect him. That, and the fact that around age two, he had begun exhibiting powers similar to Wanda's own. Vision was less concerned about their son's mark. After all, 'Look out!' didn't mean have to mean looking out for something dangerous. It could just be a football, or a frisbee. In any case, whoever was going to say those words to Billy was his soulmate, his other half, as Wanda was Vision's, and Vision was Wanda's. They could never wish against him having that meeting, even if it meant a little danger, and Wanda knew he was right.

Tommy's mark had appeared a few months after his birth, 'Watch where you're going!' appearing on his forearm during a bath. It made sense. He was a handful from the start, wilful, energetic, gung-ho in his approach to the world. And, from the moment he'd been able to move on his own, Tommy was almost as fast as Pietro.

The stress of having a speedster child was what made Wanda and Vision hold off on having any more children, until a happy accident when Tommy and Billy were nine. Wanda was initially quite concerned to discover she was expecting another set of twins. Thankfully, Vivian and Vincent (Viv and Vin), were little golden-haired angels, and much more mellow than the more troublesome of their older brothers. Viv enjoyed video games, with healthy daily time-limits of course, while Vin was happiest with his head in a book.

As time passed, Wanda forgot to be worried about Billy's soulmark. Until, one day, the then Eighteen-year old Tommy and Billy ventured off for a solo fun day in New York.. the same day the city fell under attack, again, by surviving Hydra agents.  
\--

Wanda and Vision were told by Sam, by then the leader of the Avengers, that the situation was under control. He, Bucky, Peter, and a new recruit were handling it. Wanda and Vision should stay home with the younger twins. If anyone saw the boys, they would send them straight home.

Wanda and Vision, of course, were having none of that. If there was a chance their boys were in danger, they were going to find them. They called Peter's Aunt May, with whom Wanda had become friendly, to watch Viv and Vin, and were getting ready to go as soon as she arrived, until Viv called out, pointing out the window.

"Mama, Tommy and Billy are back!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried Vision, as he and Wanda rushed out.

"Are they alright?" asked Wanda, panicked.

"Yeah" said Viv, "But Billy's got a boy with him, and I think he's hurt his arm.."

Wanda threw open the door to find Billy, supporting a blonde haired boy, larger and taller than him. The boy was bleeding from a wound on his upper right arm.

"Mom, Dad, this is Teddy" said Billy, sounding much more concerned than the severity of the blonde's injury warranted.

"Hello Ma'm, Sir.." Teddy extended a hand for them to shake, wincing as he twinged his wound.

Wanda and Vision could both see the scarlet words on his bicep, in their son's handwriting:

_"Oh gosh, are you okay?" ___

____

They now immediately understood Billy's concern.

"Teddy's hurt.." Billy continued. "Could we patch him up?"

"Of course" Wanda stepped aside to let them in.

"Vincent" Vision called to his youngest son, "Could you go fetch the First-Aid kit from the bathroom, please?"

"Yes Daddy" Vin hurried off.

Through the still open front door, Wanda could see Tommy on the front lawn, looking uncharacteristically sheepish, yet still smiling cheekily, as a dark haired girl with a bow strapped to her back scolded him.

"Who's that with your brother?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And may we ask what exactly happened?" Vision added, as Vin handed him the first-aid kit.

"Well, you know how Uncle Clint was training a new archer for the Avengers?" Billy began, and his parents nodded. "That's her, Kate, with Tommy. Tommy ran into the middle of the fight wanting to help, and I tried to stop him.. He crashed right into Kate and made her miss her shot. The arrow almost hit me, but Teddy pushed me out of the way and it grazed his arm.. he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Actually" said Teddy, "I think I was in exactly the right place."

"Anyway" Billy blushed, "Kate told Tommy to watch where he was going, and Tommy actually listened. He's been listening ever since.. Kinda weird, actually."

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, chuckling, and smiled knowing smiles.

Some things were just meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This will probably have a part 2, but maybe not for a while. There's a few other AU-gusts I'd like to do, and also keep on top of my other fics.


End file.
